Destins liés
by Remilia29
Summary: [Ficlet] - "Shido, reviens à la réalité. N'entends-tu pas ma voix qui t'appelles ? Shido, cesse de n'en faire qu'à ta tête et rejoins-moi. Nous retournerons enfin dans ce monde obscur qui nous appelle."


**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Voici mon tout premier écrit sur NightWalker, un anime que j'aime beaucoup. Ce ficlet est écrit à la deuxième personne du singulier et il faut considérer qu'il s'agit de Cain qui parle. **

**Je me rends compte que je serais la première fic française sur ce fandom. J'espère ne pas décevoir. ^^ **

**Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient.**

**En tout cas, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tu es perdu Shido, tu ne sais plus qui tu es. Depuis combien de temps te débats-tu dans le vide sans jamais parvenir à te dépêtrer de ce malaise ? À vrai dire, tu ne t'es jamais réellement posé la question et tu ne souhaites pas connaître la réponse. Tout simplement parce que l'éternité te fais peur Shido, tu n'as plus la notion du temps. Tu n'as plus aucuns repères. Tu vois les aiguilles parcourir le cadran sans jamais s'arrêter et pourtant, cette impression d'éternité qui t'étouffes ne disparaît pas. Une vie longue de plusieurs siècles que tu as passé en répétant toujours les mêmes erreurs sans jamais chercher à identifier ce qui n'allait pas.

Mais moi je sais ce qui ne va pas Shido, c'est le fait que tu sois seul.

Tu es seul avec tes problèmes ne faisant jamais face à la réalité. Tu laisses tes doutes prendre le contrôle sur toi et tu ne fais rien pour rétablir ton état. Ces doutes qui ce sont emparés de toi t'ont ouvert un chemin vers une autre réalité. Celle que tu t'étais toujours refusée d'admettre, celle que tu refusais de croire ou même de soupçonner. Une nouvelle vie Shido. Une vie lavée de tout tes souvenirs en tant qu'humain. Cesse d'oublier ton état présent pour te remémorer ton passé oublié, tu te fais du mal pour rien. Accepte ton destin et rejoins-moi à nouveau. Laisse tomber ces misérables humains pour toujours.

De toute manière, qu'ont-ils de plus que moi ?

Certes, ils ont un cœur mais un cœur emplis de péchés. Un cœur noirci par les Breeds qu'ils acceptent d'héberger dans leur propre corps. Que peux-tu faire contre cela Shido ? Rien, absolument rien. Tu auras beau te battre sans relâche, sans jamais lâcher prise mais au final, tu seras perdant. Car rien ne changera et tu le sais. Mais tu veux t'accrocher à cet infime espoir qui te guide à travers cette existence que tu refuses. Tu n'en veux pas car tu ne la comprends pas. Tu te demandes pourquoi cela est tombé sur toi mais seul ton appréhension te reviens au visage. Ton monde s'est effondré du jour au lendemain, tes espoirs ont été brisés et ton existence a été perturbée. Cette expérience t'as été semblable à un château de cartes trop fragile dont le moindre mouvement brusque suffirait pour le faire chuter.

Et pourtant, tu continues de t'accrocher quitte à tomber dans un gouffre dont tu es conscient que tu ne parviendra pas à en sortir indemne. Tu m'as abandonné pour reconstruire ta vie. Pour repartir à zéro. Shido, tu as battit ta vie dans le vide n'ayant aucunes bases solides. Mais tu tiens bon, et je t'admire pour cela. Une détermination sans faille. Mais tu as toujours été ainsi après tout et je regrette de ne plus t'avoir à mes côtés.

Reviens auprès de moi Shido.

Laisse tomber ces deux femmes sans intérêt, ces deux êtres éphémères qui te feront souffrir lorsque leur dernière heure aura sonné. Shido, ensemble nous retournerons dans l'obscurité. Comme nous l'avons toujours fait. Tu ne seras plus seul, je serais à tes côtés pour te soutenir. Lorsque tu vacilleras, je serais là pour t'empêcher de défaillir. Alors je t'en supplie, reviens sans faire d'histoire.

Mais tu refuses encore et encore.

Pourquoi t'obstines-tu ? Je suis une part de toi que tu ne peux renier. Je t'ai offert ce que tout mortel désire, la vie éternelle. Mais tu n'es peut-être pas encore prêt et je peux le comprendre alors je resterai patiemment tapis dans ton ombre jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu. Jusqu'à ce que nous ne formions plus qu'un, comme avant.

En attendant, sois heureux Shido.

Je t'attendrais toute l'éternité s'il le faut.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est déjà fini. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et merci d'avoir lu. C:**


End file.
